A Soothing Balm - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: When a crime scene involving children hits close to home, Danny make sure Steve has what he needs most to decompress...Catherine.


_Sammy and Ilna, in consolation of summer winding down for me is enjoying preparation for my favorite holiday, Halloween, both in my life and in the REAL World. Because creating holidays with you is always amazing and so much fun! And thank you Sammy for yet another wonderful title!_

 _REAL McRollers & Readers, Thank you, as always, for the love and support and we hope you are as excited as we are for all the fun fall things that lie in the REAL World. _

_Happy Labor Day to our REAL McRollers and readers who are celebrating and have the day off and thank you to those who work today to keep the hospitals, police and fire departments, food stores, fun venues, etc., open for the rest of us._

* * *

 _ **A Soothing Balm**_

Catherine arrived at the scene, her eyes already searching for Steve. Waving a greeting across several HPD vehicles to Max, who was regaling an ICE agent with info that included, "... the unique composition, color and grain size of sand are a result of its source rocks and coastal processes which include the types of waves and currents …"

She showed her I.D. and made her way to where she'd spotted Steve just as he was straightening up. He'd been perched with one foot on an Ambulance's back step, leaning in to speak to a young ICE agent who'd needed a few sutures in his forehead.

"Thanks, Commander," the man's voice carried out to Catherine as Steve backed away, closed the door and tapped on the vehicle to signal he was clear and the driver could pull away.

"Hey, sailor, I heard you need a lift," she called, relieved the hostage situation involving human traffickers holed up in a waterfront rental business had ended with only a few minor injuries to law enforcement personnel when it could have been far worse. No victims were lost or injured and all had been taken for medical evaluation.

"Cath …?" He looked up, surprised to see her walking towards him and returned her smile with one that simply because of her presence, almost reached his tired eyes. "How'd … ah. Danny."

She'd held up her phone to indicate Danny's text that he'd need a ride:

 _Your husband drove off a dune onto a flatbed and once again my car needs to be towed. Please come get his sorry ass._

Steve reached her in three strides and pecked her lips, looking around until he saw his partner approaching.

"You texted Catherine?"

His best friend waved an arm in the direction of the flatbed truck that would be bringing his vehicle to the police garage. "Why, yes. Yes I did. Because my transmission is probably shot again because you…" he pointed. "Clearly thought you were in an episode of The Dukes of Hazzard." Danny stepped up and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Cath. All hands are on deck as you'd say with the robbery at PXN bank. I'm gonna go with the car and talk to the mechanic."

"No problem." She smiled at the blustering detective, knowing a bank robbery had Kono and Chin as well as half of HPD and SWAT up on the north shore. "Couldn't have you Ubering home like that." she patted Steve's chest. "Now could we?"

He huffed and shrugged, wrapping an arm across her shoulders. "It's not my blood."

"For which I'm very grateful." The hand she'd slid around his waist gave a small squeeze. "C'mon, gentlemen …" She began as one of Lou's SWAT guys pushed a manacled human trafficker named Toby Ritts towards an ICE vehicle several yards away.

Before the trio reached the suburban, the man whose blood stained Steve's button down was bellowing at the officer, "Lock me up, there's always more where I came from as long as there's cash." His face was still stained with the remnants of his bloodied nose courtesy of Steve's takedown and he smirked when he spotted him. "Hey, McGarrett, word is you got a kid these days." His lips twisted in an ugly sneer. "Say hello to little _Angeline_ for me. I hear…"

The thinly veiled attempt to threaten the task force commander left a glint in Ritts' stormy grey eyes but before he blinked, Steve had pulled his SIG and was at his side.

With his weapon two inches from the man's face, he growled, "If you say my daughter's name again, I will kill you right now."

His eyes remained locked on Ritts until after the SWAT team member had roughly yanked him away and into the ICE agent's transport vehicle.

Exchanging a look with Danny as Steve, who was still facing the departing vehicle, ran a hand through his hair, Catherine nodded her thanks before moving to stand beside her husband. The minute the suspect had spewed at Steve to rile him, threaten him, or both, she realized what Danny had done.

The case involved kids. Danny was always sensitive to cases with children but this particular type was more vile than most.

She glanced at the man Steve considered his brother. The experienced dad clearly knew if he was gutted by a case where underage victims were being exploited, his best friend being involved in one just a year after Angie's birth would hit very, very close to home.

Danny Williams winked at Catherine and said goodnight to her and his partner. As soon as the case broke and the kids, many of whom had only recently been reported missing, were safe for the night, he'd texted her. His own stomach roiling from the thoughts he would add to his 'never wanted to think of again' collection, he knew Steve, as a new father, was feeling for the children and their parents to his core. Not that this was the first case involving kids since Angie's birth, and not that the ugliness they sometimes witnessed got easier, but for better or worse, it got … compartmentalized. That said, the first few you related to your own kid … they were were the most soul sucking. The ones that clawed little tears in your soul.

Danny also knew his friends. Watching them for years told him the best thing for his partner was Catherine. It always was and always would be Catherine. Seeing him turn and smile briefly at his wife, Danny knew he'd done exactly the right thing. Because Catherine had begun healing those tears with her presence, the minute Steve laid eyes on her.

Steve glanced at his best friend as he began to walk away. He knew, too. Danny disguised it with bluster but he'd called Catherine to pick him up so he could begin to decompress before he got home to his baby girl. She was like a soothing balm applied directly to his soul. Because Danny never wanted the ugly near Grace and he knew Steve absolutely didn't want it anywhere near Angie. He shook his head. "Hey, I'll pick you up in the morning. Don't be late."

Danny waved a hand and pointed. "Bring breakfast. Donuts. Not any of that healthy crap. Because I can't stop for breakfast since you killed my car. Again."

Catherine heard their unspoken conversation loud and clear and leaned into Steve's side. When he looked down at her with a nod and smile that reached his eyes, she joined their hands and squeezed his fingers. "Ready to go home?"

He sighed and kissed her temple. "Definitely. C'mon, Angie's waiting."

# End thanks for reading

* * *

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website:_ _ **marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_ _ **Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

 _You can join our mailing list by_ _ **emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

 _And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
